Supervivientes
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: El mundo ya no funciona como antes. Para un humano significa que cada minuto puede ser el último. Sin embargo, también en mitad del caos pueden surgir los milagros. -Mini Fic
1. 1ª Parte

**SUPERVIVIENTES**

_Summary: El mundo ya no funciona como antes. Para un humano significa que cada minuto puede ser el último. Sin embargo, también en mitad del caos pueden surgir los milagros. _

**_Mis "Reyes" para Koko y para mí misma. Hay un lugar llamado fantasía, donde la imaginación lo hace " todo" posible._**

1ª PARTE

Mi nombre real no es Eléctrica, pero seguramente si alguien me llamase por el no respondería, y es que hace tanto que no lo uso que a veces temo olvidarlo.

Mi amiga y yo hace años que preferimos llamarnos por nuestros _Nicks. _Es más_ adecuado_ para despistarlos y pasar desapercibidas. Nos conocimos por casualidad a través de la red hace ya bastante tiempo. Charlamos..., descubrimos intereses comunes..., en pocas palabras forjamos una amistad a distancia. ¡Y tan a distancia!. Ella en México y yo en España.

Cuando hace años echamos a suertes a ver a cual de las dos le tocaba "_cruzar el charco" _para conocernos en persona, jamás pensé que no regresaría a casa. Que pronto ella sería mi única familia, mi único lazo con la humanidad y por lo tanto... con la cordura.

Tampoco pensé que tendría que aprender a marchas forzadas a hablar inglés fluidamente, y lo más importante, a entenderlo. No es que pensásemos _relacionarnos, _no estábamos tan locas y por supuesto había mejores alternativas de suicidio que aquella. Sin embargo, era más que conveniente entender a los alienígenas que nos rodeaban últimamente. Sobre todo si, como esta noche, planeas saquear su nevera.

- Vamos Ele, esas _sanguijuelas _tardaran en regresar, pero cuanto antes entremos antes nos iremos de aquí.

- Espera Koko. No sé... hay algo que no me gusta.

Kokoro puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

- ¡Oye, no empieces!. Es viernes noche y los has visto marcharse como yo... Además, tengo hambre... ¡y no iras a negar que tú también!.

- Vale, vale. –Me rendí. Mi estómago comenzaría a sonar, otra vez, de un momento a otro; pues llevábamos tres días sin probar bocado.– Supongo que tienes razón. Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo. Concédeme al menos un segundo.

Lo repasé con la mirada todo una última vez mientras Koko se removía a mi lado impaciente.

La casa, apenas visible a la luz de la luna, permanecía tan a oscuras y en silencio como los alrededores. Era un edificio de una sola planta, con muchas ventanas y sin porche en la parte de atrás. La puerta de ese lado era doble. La de cristal estaba ligeramente entreabierta, para que el humidificador pudiera hacer su función correctamente. La de mosquitera era de esas que abren en las dos direcciones.

Había un pequeño jardín, rodeado por una verja blanca de madera. Un simple adorno, pues no nos llegaría apenas a medio muslo.

No parecía que hubiese perro, lo cual era estupendo.

Por supuesto, de lo que sí estábamos más que seguras era de que no había ningún vecino en muchos kilómetros a la redonda y que la carretera, pese a estar próxima, no era problema. En las muchas horas que llevábamos de vigilancia, pudimos comprobar que era muy poco transitada.

Aparte de eso allí fuera sólo había cuatro gobernadoras gigantes, una de las cuales nos había venido muy bien como puesto de observación y escondite, pequeñas formaciones rocosas y arena y polvo a mansalva.

Para Kokoro, siendo de Mexicali, no había mucha diferencia entre este paisaje desértico con su agobiante clima y su tierra natal en la baja California. Yo lo llevaba peor, aún añoraba el clima mucho más suave del mediterráneo, los campos verdes y los cerros llenos de olivos y encinas de la Sierra Norte Sevillana... En definitiva, extrañaba mi hogar.

Además odiaba y temía a los reptiles, que para mi desgracia abundaban por aquellas tierras.

Habíamos llegado allí, después de dar un montón de tumbos, huyendo de sus _ansiosos ex -seres queridos _que se morían por encontrarnos y _acogernos _en el _seno familiar._

- Eléctrica, de veras que te quiero nena pero,... ¡a veces me sacas de quicio!. –Dijo echando a correr hacía la casa sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Suspiré negando con la cabeza, mientras me desentumía y la seguí. Ella era la fuerte. La decidida y alocada del equipo. Yo... la insegura y eternamente desconfiada. La que siempre se mantenía alerta, aunque no hubiese motivos.

Ambas saltamos la verja a la carrera, como si fuésemos atletas en plena competición de salto de obstáculos, y cruzamos el patio procurando no salirnos del camino de losas para no dejar huellas en la graba. Cuanto más tardasen en notar nuestra _visita,_ mejor.

Por aquella entrada se accedía directamente a la cocina. El cambio de temperatura con respecto al exterior fue tan brusco que incluso sentí frío, aún así agradecí la sensación después de todo un día bajo un despiadado y achicharrante sol, con apenas una mísera sombra para cobijarnos.

Mientras Koko saqueaba el frigorífico, yo me ocupaba de los armarios y la despensa. Al terminar yo vigilaría y ella rellenaría las botellas de agua. Por último, si había tiempo, beberíamos por turnos directamente del fregadero ¡y a correr!. Esa solía ser nuestra pauta habitual.

Patatas fritas, barritas de cereales, paquetes de galletas..., fueron llenando a toda prisa la bolsa de lona que llevaba colgada delante del pecho. Cuando ya no cabía ni un alfiler, me dirigí a la puerta trasera, la que tenía la mosquitera y allí apostada esperé a mi amiga. Ella por fuerza tenía que ir más lenta, usando una sola mano. Debía emplear la otra para que el frigorífico no encendiese la luz, ni pitase protestando por la puerta abierta. Por muy aislada que estuviese la casa, cualquier precaución era poca.

Pese a estar esperando aquel sonido, me sobresalté al oír el agua correr cuando ella empezó a llenar las botellas. Fue un estúpido acto reflejo producto de la tensión. Uno que me llevo a buscarla instintivamente con los ojos.

Me habría reído de mí misma si al volver a mirar hacía fuera no hubiese visto una sombra cruzando el patio.

Se me escapó una palabrota, quizá demasiado alto. No podríamos salir por allí, no sin que nos viese.

- ¿Qué...? –comenzó a decir Koko.

No le dejé terminar. Le grité que corriese a la puerta principal mientas yo lo hacía. No tenía sentido susurrar, el _tipo _había oído mi maldición y soltado la suya propia. Cuando llegué empecé a pelearme con los cerrojos y cadenas, rezando para que no estuviese también echada la llave. Sentía las manos torpes y sudadas al máximo. A mi espalda, Koko aún no se había reaccionado.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Muévete Ko!. –le grité desesperada– ¡¿Es qué quieres saludarlo?!

Y entonces la puerta se abrió..., sólo que yo no había tirado aún de ella.

Supe que todo había terminado, que estábamos perdidas... De todos modos me giré gritándole a mi amiga que corriese, que tratase de huir por la otra puerta. Quizá aún pudiese sortear al otro buscador. Para mí ya era demasiado tarde. Mi grito quedó ahogado por dos fuertes manos, que me apretaban el cuello amenazando con dejarme sin nada de aire de un momento a otro.

- Si vuelves a gritar será lo último que hagas, gusano. –Me susurró al oído una voz masculina – ¿¡Cuántos sois y dónde están los otros!? –Exigió acontinuación.

Por supuesto ni se me pasó por la imaginación contestarle, tan sólo rezaba para que Kokoro pudiese escapar. Enseguida mis esperanzas se vinieron al suelo al escuchar al otro tipo.

- Si avisas a los otros te corto el cuello. ¡No estoy de broma, despreciable gusano!.

Irónicamente, el único insulto que se les ocurría a aquellos dos para los humanos, era _uno_ que sin duda les pegaba más a ellos. No éramos nosotras las que teníamos antenas, ni aspecto de extraños ciempiés plateados.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no espetárselo a mi agresor, cuando volvió a llamármelo tras repetirme su pregunta. En vez de eso le propiné un fuerte codazo en las tripas al mismo tiempo que le clavaba el talón en el empeine. Su agarre se aflojó. Y me dedicó una bonita sarta de _piropos._

Mientras tanto, Koko también le había echo frente al suyo, aunque sin éxito. Cuando entré en la cocina el terror me dejó paralizada. A pesar de la escasa luz, pude apreciar que la mantenía sujeta por los hombros, con un enorme cuchillo peligrosamente cerca del cuello.

- Si das un paso más... mato a tu compañera –amenazó al verme aparecer– ¿¡Ian, estas bien!?

- ¡ No le hagas caso y corre! ¡Prefiero morir a que nos conviertan en parásitos!. –Afirmó con total seguridad mi amiga, con la mirada fija en la mía.

- Muy lista tu _amiguita_ –resopló el tan Ian a mis espaldas, antes de arrastrarme hacía su cuerpo cogida del pelo y retorciéndome un brazo.

Dolía mucho, pero no quise darle la satisfacción de oír mi queja, así que me mordí los labios dejando que sólo mi rostro lo evidenciase. Un rostro que él no podía ver.

- ¡Cobarde! – le gritó Koko con la voz apunto de rompérsele– ¿Ahora los parásitos también disfrutáis torturando?.

Para sorpresa de todos, el _otro_ soltó el cuchillo y se puso a despejarle la nuca, repitiendo una y otra vez que no podía ser cierto.

- Ian..., por Dios ¡Mírale la nuca! –Exclamó frenético– ¡Creo que esta es humana!.

La garra de hierro que me martirizaba el brazo, pasó a rebuscar entre mi pelo. Cuando no encontró lo que buscaba, la otra mano aflojó considerablemente su presa.

- Comprueba con la linterna, Jared. –Musitó incrédulo.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Si no esperaban que fuésemos humanas...,¿¡entonces...!? ¿Desde cuando los extraterrestres se atacaban entre ellos?¿Es qué ya se parecían tanto a nosotros, que incluso comenzaban a matar y violar a sus semejantes?.

Kokoro y yo intercambiamos una rápida y significativa mirada. Como si estuviésemos perfectamente sincronizadas, ambas nos dejamos caer hacía abajo en un ágil y fluido movimiento que nos liberó del precario agarre de nuestros captores para, sin pausa alguna, girar deslizándonos por sus costados y echarnos a correr hacía las salidas. Koko en busca de la trasera, yo de la principal.

Siempre teníamos previsto un plan de emergencia, por si teníamos que separarnos, con un punto de reunión establecido. Esta misión no había sido una excepción.

El tal Jared, pensando que yo seguiría a mi amiga, le gritó al otro que siguiera a Koko, que él se encargaba de placarme. ¡Por Dios!. ¿Tan estúpida me creía como para pasar cerca de sus garras?.

Para mi desgracia, su compañero fue más _espabilado _y enseguida empezó a pisarme los talones. Nada mas cruzar la puerta abierta de par en par a toda velocidad, le escuché gritarme, demasiado cerca para mi gusto:

- ¡Espera!. Si eres humana no tienes nada que temer. De verdad, no te haré daño.

- ¡Ja! Cuéntame otro chiste –le espeté intensificando la carrera..

- ¡Lo siento! Siento haberte lastimado antes. –replicó aún más cerca.

Con el tiempo y la práctica, Koko y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy veloces pero... ¡maldita sea! Este tipo también lo era. Así que me deshice, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, de mi _preciada_ carga. Mejor pasar hambre que no volver a ver salir el sol.

- ¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo!. –Gruñó mientras me golpeaba por la espalda, derribándome y cayéndome encima.

Me alivió parte de su peso, y me volteó con suma facilidad mientras yo trataba inútilmente de zafarme retorciéndome. Enseguida volvió a inmovilizarme sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi pecho, reteniendo mis manos bajo su cuerpo.

Lloré de impotencia al escuchar a su compañero. Anunciaba triunfal, a pleno pulmón, que Koko había corrido mi misma suerte.

- Estate quieta y escúchame –susurró antes de gritar:– ¡Yo también la tengo!.

Parecía estar rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos, supuse que no sería nada bueno para mí. Cuando sonó un clic me preparé para la navaja automática; en vez de eso , un pequeño haz de luz impactó directamente en mi ojo derecho. Fue cegadoramente doloroso. Intenté girar el rostro bruscamente, un acto reflejo de protección, pero una mano firme me obligó a permanecer inmóvil agarrándome por la barbilla mientras la luz se desviaba al otro ojo.

- ¡¡Sí!! –Exclamó en tono entusiasmado haciendo que me estremeciese– mira, soy como tú y puedo demostrarlo.

La luz se volvió a su propio rostro. Parecía muy blanco, aunque con aquella luz todo parecía demasiado irreal. Su cabello era corto y más negro que la media noche sin luna y estrellas. Su nariz recta y perfecta como la de una escultura. Y en sus labios había una amable sonrisa. Pero lo que realmente él quería que viese, fue lo que más llamó mi atención, y no sólo porque no tuviesen el brillo de plata, si no porque eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida. Dos lagos profundos de un intenso azul.

- Me llamo Ian O`Shea. ¿Y tú? –dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano.

No sé porqué lo hice, pero le respondí sin más. Le dije mi nombre real, aclarándole enseguida que debía llamarme Eléctrica. Sin embargo no tomé su mano, ni me moví lo mas mínimo.

- Encantado de conocerte, Eléctrica –dijo con la mano aún extendida mientras miraba nerviosamente a nuestro alrededor. –Teniendo en cuenta que, aparte de Jared, tu amiga y nosotros dos, no creo que quede nadie más..., deberíamos darnos prisa y largarnos de aquí, ¿no crees?.

No me di cuenta de que al fin había aceptado su ayuda, hasta que estuve en pie; demasiado cerca de su cuerpo y sin posibilidad de alejarme pues no solamente mantenía mi mano atrapada con la suya, si no que con la otra me sujetaba de la cintura.

Debería estar asustada o molesta, habría sido lo lógico, en cambio sentía como cuando llegas a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Tal vez fuera que aquellos ojos me tenían hipnotizada, como los de la serpiente al pobre ratoncillo de campo, o los faros del coche al cervatillo incauto que cruza la carretera...

Carraspeó y soltándome retrocedió unos pasos sin perderme de vista, hasta que se topó con la bolsa que yo había dejado caer.

- Parece que se dio bien la noche –comentó sopesándola.– ¿Qué tal si entras conmigo para que pueda tomar mi parte? No lo habréis cogido con todo, ¿no?.

Vacilé recordando repentinamente a Koko, y el debió de darse cuenta.

- Seguramente Jared le esté proponiendo lo mismo a tu amiga. –sonrió–. Después os llevaremos en coche a nuestro refugio.

- ¿Vuestro refugio? –susurré.

- Pues claro. No pensaras que os vamos a dejar que sigáis por ahí dando tumbos a merced de los buscadores, ¿no?. Bueno..., no sé lo que opinará Jared..., aunque creo que me hago una idea bastante aproximada. –Volvió a sonreír, poniéndose repentinamente serio– Yo por mi parte lo tengo más que decidido. Ahora que te he encontrado, no pienso dejar que te esfumes. Os seguiré si es necesario.

Perdiéndome una vez más en el intenso azul de sus ojos, supe que sería yo la que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. La que no le permitiría desaparecer de mi vida.

Sonreí tímidamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero... –comentó acercándose lentamente– ¡a la porra!.

Y sin más preámbulos me estrechó contra su cuerpo, alzándome en vilo para igualar su altura, y me besó apasionadamente.

**N/A: Protagonistas reales_: Kororo Black (La huésped Kokoro) y Electrica Cullen Black (La huésped Electrica)._**

**_Para los/as que se lo pregunten apenas he intercambiado 3 correos y algunos mesengers con Koko, pero como digo al principio, con la imaginación se hace de todo.(Y además gratis ahah)_**

**_Electrica pide su opinión sobre esta locura._**


	2. 2ª Parte

2ª PARTE

Hace aproximadamente un mes que convivimos con ellos.

Tal y como dijo Ian, Jared había planeado por su cuenta llevarnos con ellos para que compartiésemos su refugio. Una cabaña rustica pero encantadora. Una de esas que en un principio haría las delicias de los turistas, hasta que finalmente descubriesen la falta de _comodidades, _pues la letrina estaba algo apartada y no había electricidad ni agua corriente, tan sólo una bomba manual en el fregadero que suministraba el liquido elemento desde el cercano río.

Para nosotras, después de tanto tiempo de huir sin rumbo, de dormir donde y cuando podíamos soportando la lluvia, el frío y el calor sin un techo... aquella tosca construcción empotrada en un rincón de arenisca roja, peligrosamente cerca del nivel de inundación del río, era sencillamente perfecta.

A nuestra llegada, Jared nos explicó que podríamos permanecer largas temporadas sin peligro alguno. Afortunadamente para nosotros, su padre era un hombre estrafalario al que no sólo le gustaba alejarse de todo de vez en cuando, sino que además le encantaba vivir un poco a la aventura y hacer las cosas a su aire..., en definitiva, dejarse llevar por el espíritu pionero que debió impulsar a los primeros colonos del "salvaje Oeste"; así que nunca se molestó en averiguar a quien pertenecía la tierra ni lo que permitían los papeles y todas esas monsergas. Por lo tanto, no sólo estaba construida en un lugar insólito lejos de cualquier vereda o camino, si no que además, oficialmente no existía.

Mientras regresaba sin prisa de mi lugar favorito, una pequeña alameda situada a doscientos metros de la casa en la que me gustaba perderme de vez en cuando escuchando el suave murmullo del viento entre las hojas porque me permitía en cierta forma regresar por unos efímeros instantes a mi lejana tierra natal, y cuyo verde a pesar de la luz mortecina de la tarde aún resaltaba de tan vivido contra el rojo de las rocas del estrecho cañón, meditaba sobre nuestra situación.

Como si aquella noche el destino nos hubiese emparejado con algún propósito y no por simple aleatoriedad, resultó que Kokoro y Jared congeniaron tanto que la relación que surgió entre ellos pronto dejó de ser de amistad.

Tan espontánea y alocada como siempre, Ko aprovechaba cualquier excusa para lanzársele al cuello y comérselo a besos, estuviesen a solas o no... y claro, él no se quedaba atrás. Así pues, cuando las cosas se subían de tono, cosa cada vez más frecuente, –ya ni siquiera a Jared le incomodaba nuestra presencia a la hora de dejarse llevar por los instintos primarios y dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones– Ian y yo nos veíamos obligados a pedirles compostura o abandonar discretamente el lugar...

... Sin embargo, era evidente que había entre ellos mucho más que una atracción física. Ellos se querían de veras. En cambio Ian y yo..., después de aquel primer beso, nada de nada. Sencillamente comenzaba a dudar de que, por su parte por supuesto, alguna vez hubiese habido _algo _más que la euforia del momento al encontrar a otro ser humano.

Me consolaba pensar que, por lo menos, no se fijaba en mí por ser la única mujer _disponible. _Eso era algo por lo que desde luego no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Si alguna vez se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de repoblar la tierra o algo así..., ¡que se buscase a otra! Además, para _eso _ya estaban Jared y Kokoro, ¿no?. –Me obligué a relajar el rostro borrando la mueca que presentaba– Evocar sus constantes muestras de..., "amor" no era ni mucho menos la palabra correcta para definirlo, "adoración" encajaba mejor, me dolía demasiado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarme de ese dolor y alegrarme por ellos sin más? La respuesta no tenía nada que ver con los celos o la envidia, sino con la culpa. El único motivo por el que no compartían también las noches era...YO. Yo era la tercera en discordia..., la que sobraba.

La cabaña contaba con un solo dormitorio, con su respectiva cama de matrimonio encajonada a duras penas entre sus rústicas paredes de piedra, en el que fuimos instaladas inmediatamente; y un sofá cama. Y ahí erradicaba todo el problema ¿Si me expulsaban del dormitorio..., dónde me recolocarían?

Limpié las inútiles lágrimas, que comenzaban a empañar mis ojos, justo cuando alcanzaba los peldaños que conducían al porche. No estaba en condiciones de explicar mi estado de ánimo, así que en vez de subirlos me dejé caer en el primero y observé como las sombras iban avanzando a pasos agigantados por el estrecho cañón, tragándoselo todo en su negrura conforme el sol se retiraba por el horizonte lanzando sus últimos destellos... Como si le costase admitir que estaba vencido, estos parecían más intensos conforme la negrura aumentaba; produciendo un hermoso espectáculo.

Suspiré. Incapaz de detener mi mente y empaparme de la paz reinante.

Había una solución bastante obvia a todo aquel drama... pero me faltaba el valor necesario para llevarla a cabo: Dentro de dos días nos iríamos de misión de reabastecimiento. Habíamos rapiñado bastante de camino hasta aquí, pero al ser cuatro ya comenzaba a escasear de todo; haciéndola necesaria. Durante la planificación, los chicos insistieron en que nos quedásemos a esperarlos aquí, nosotras por nuestra parte dejamos bien claro que no lo haríamos. Si ellos caían..., caeríamos todos juntos. Bien..., ¿y si fuese un viaje solamente de ida para mí? Eso lo arreglaría todo, ¿no?. Kokoro y Jared tendrían el cuarto para ellos, y yo no sufriría más viendo cada día esos ojos, azul profundo, mirándome como a cualquier otra persona soñando con que fuese de otra manera... Pero... No podía hacerlo... Simplemente era imposible.

No volver a verle..., preguntarme cada día..., a cada minuto..., que fue de él... me volvería loca. Además, los expondría a un doble peligro: Sabía que, aunque les dejase una nota indicando que mi decisión era voluntaria, Koko se empeñaría en buscarme para llevarme de vuelta –a rastras si fuese preciso– con el consiguiente riesgo. Y por otra parte, si me capturaban... yo misma acabaría con ellos.

Como quiera que fuese, tenía la certeza de que mi acción los obligaría desalojar el único refugio seguro que existía, en el mejor de los casos como simple medida precautoria. Un lugar al que Jared e Ian habían llamado "hogar" desde hace muchos años..., un lugar al que yo misma quería pertenecer... –Se me encogió el estómago y el corazón me dio un vuelco– No, no podía privarlos de él. No podía pagar su hospitalidad con aquel acto traicionero.

Suspiré de nuevo. Un infructuoso intento de desalojar a la congoja de mi pecho.

- ¡Menudo suspiro! –Comentó mi amiga a mis espaldas haciéndome dar un respingo. Estaba tan ensimismada que no la había escuchado salir al porche.– ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. –Mentí sin mirarla cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Es por qué ese idiota aún no se atreve a decirte nada?

Sonreí sin que la alegría llegase a mis ojos. Ella me conocía tan bien que leía en mí como si fuese un libro abierto. Oh, claro que podría haberlo negado recordándole la misión... Podría haber alegado que estaba preocupada o incluso asustada por su causa... pero no se lo tragaría. Sabía que no podría engañarla... y menos después de hacer gala de una actitud tan decidida durante la acalorada discusión con los chicos... Así que ni lo intenté.

- El hecho de que no sienta nada por mí no lo convierte en un _idiota_, Ko –susurré, molesta por el calificativo.

- Bueno..., eso sería discutible –dijo pasando su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros, y haciéndome rodar los ojos. Kokoro y su falta de objetividad.– Si a eso le añades que tu afirmación no es correcta... –refutó con rapidez antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para objetar sobre su anterior comentario– osea, que sí lo siente..., –afirmó con vehemencia remarcando el si– llegamos a la inevitable conclusión de que, _eso _es precisamente lo que lo hace ser un completo idiota.

Me quedé mirándola sin saber que responder. Seguramente un vampiro tendría más color que yo, pues la sangre se me había fugado junto con el alma y el corazón.

- No me mires así. Jared opina igual. Él le conoce bastante mejor, y dice que lo vuestro es sólo cuestión de tiempo –Bufó.– Tiempo, como si nos sobrase. ¿Por qué no das tú el siguiente paso, cariño? A lo mejor es lo que está esperando.

Enarqué una ceja. Un gesto a medio camino entre la incredulidad y el sarcasmo.

- Bueno... él te beso ya, ¿no?. Quizá crea que ahora te toca a ti.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque visiblemente contrariada, y poniéndose ágilmente de pie replicó:

- Como quieras. Si tú no haces nada lo haré yo.

- No todas somos como tú, Koko –le espeté exasperada mientras la retenía por la muñeca. –Al menos yo no.

- Ah, ¿y eso que significa? ¿Qué eres mejor que yo? Qué soy una..., ¿qué?... ¿Una descarriada?... ¿¡Es así como me ves! –Su voz fue subiendo octavas a medida que el despecho afloraba– ¿¡Y todo por que no tuve miedo de demostrarle a Jared cuanto le amo! –Escupió más que preguntó.

Perfecto. Ahora, y por si fuese poco, encima había ofendido a mi amiga. ¿Qué más podía hacer para estropear aún más mi situación? –Piensa, Elen, piensa... que seguro que con tu suerte encuentras algo...– Seguro que acabaría averiguándolo pronto.

- Mira, nena... –Continuó cada vez más enfadada, ganándose toda mi atención.– Por si no te has enterado: Primero. ¡Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, las mujeres ya no tenemos que esperar sentaditas a que _ellos _se dignen a dar el primer paso! Y segundo. ¡Nos están masacrando! Cualquier instante puede ser el último, ¿recuerdas? –su enfado se quebró junto a su voz, y se dejó caer de nuevo en el escalón, a mi lado.

- Me malinterpretaste, Koko –me apresuré a explicar aprovechando que aquella verdad, escalofriante e inamovible, había cortado su airado discurso. El rápido subir y bajar de su pecho me decía que la tregua no duraría mucho.– Me refería a lo mucho que me gustaría ser como tú. Desearía tanto no ser una... estrecha –susurré mortificada.

- No creo que seas una estrecha, cariño –dijo abrazándome con ánimo consolador, repentinamente calmada– No fue eso lo que vi aquella primera noche –añadió balanceándonos picaramente.– Simplemente te cuesta arrancar, eso es todo.

Mi cara quedó roja y miré al suelo fijamente al recordarlo. Me sentía tan malditamente avergonzada...

...No sólo había correspondido a _su_ beso de un modo salvaje, sino que además había acabado colgada de _él_ como un mono araña... Mis piernas enlazadas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos tras su nuca... Y lo peor es que, no fui consciente de todo eso hasta que Ian me soltó al escuchar el carraspeo divertido de Jared y la risita nerviosa de Kokoro.

Tal vez ese fuese el problema... Quizá ahora me creía una chica facilona y le asqueaba...

- Oh, por el amor de Dios –Gimió mi acompañante volviéndose a levantar de un salto.

Me alarmé al instante. El fugaz vistazo de su rostro al girarse confirmó mis sospechas. Al parecer, la última parte de "mi monologo interior" no había sido tal cosa precisamente.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar con Ian de esto! –Grité anteponiendo la furia al terror.

- No he dicho que vaya a "_hablar_"con él... si no recuerdo mal, la palabra que utilicé antes fue: _hacer... _De todos modos, si eso te tranquiliza, –me guiñó un ojo, dedicándome a continuación una sonrisa angelical. _Demasiado_ angelical.– te juro que no le diré ni media palabra. –Y se largó dejándome confusa y con una inquietante incógnita: ¿Qué se proponía?

La noche comenzaba a refrescar, acusando de paso la humedad del río cercano. Así que entré en la cabaña pisándole los talones, dispuesta a acostarnos y dejarlo correr hasta el día siguiente, justo a tiempo de verla susurrar al oído de Jared mientras lo arrastraba de la mano en dirección a _nuestro _dormitorio.

- Por cierto Ian..., apartir de esta noche tienes nuevo _compañero_ de cama. –Anunció por encima del hombro como si tal cosa antes de entrar.– Te lo advierto, Ele –añadió presintiendo mi mudo estupor.– Ni se te ocurra tocar esta puerta. Vamos a estar _muy ocupados _en breve.

Jared clavó sus ojos marrones en mí, y después los paseo por la estancia hasta dar con los de su amigo, esbozando entonces una enigmática sonrisa, antes de cerrar tras de sí.

- Que directa. –Resopló Ian a mi costado.

- Sí. Esa es Koko. Para ella es absurdo esperar y andar con medias tintas en cuanto sabe lo qué quiere y cómo obtenerlo... Y si no funciona..., pues a otra cosa mariposa. Dice que, por mal que salga todo, siempre es mejor que quedarse con las dudas.

Sentí sus ojos fijos en mí, pero preferí ignorarle contemplando con redobladas energías la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué le había soltado todo eso? ¿Tan difícil me era permanecer con la boquita cerrada?

- Mmmm... Tiene una personalidad aplastante. Eso no se le puede negar –murmuró.– A decir verdad... Si yo fuese Jared, creo que me intimidaría un poco.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, pues no podría estar más de acuerdo. Kokoro tenía tanta seguridad en sí misma que asustaría a cualquiera. Claro que, por lo que había podido apreciar en el transcurso de nuestras peripecias junto a ellos, Jared también. Sin duda era el mejor tomando decisiones criticas en cuestión de segundos. Era capaz de analizar a velocidad de la luz los pros y los contras de cualquier circunstancia, parecíendo saber siempre que hacer y estar dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Por eso doy gracias al cielo a que la que me gustes seas tú...

Me envaré.

- No te apures. Iremos despacio. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que lo tengas tan claro como yo. Que durmamos juntos no tiene porqué acelerar mis planes.

Al fin me atreví a mirarlo. Mientras charlábamos se había aproximado tanto que solamente alcancé a perderme en sus ojos. Eran tan cálidos y acogedores..., más que eso, en ese preciso instante había tanto fuego escondido tras la aparente escarcha de su azul, que debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberme preparado, anticipándome a su jugada, en vez de dejarme pillar totalmente desprevenida; otra vez. La única explicación posible era que estaba demasiado aturdida para verlo venir.

Se inclinó, y tomando mi cara entre sus manos ardientes, depositó un beso en mis labios. Uno que, aunque efímero, incendió mis venas y nubló mi razón.

- ¿Izquierda o derecha? –Ofreció alejándose a grandes zancadas hacía el sofá cama, ya dispuesto para pasar la noche.

No esperó mi respuesta. Simplemente se tendió de costado, cuan largo era, en el lado derecho. Después retiró las mantas del izquierdo, abriendo la cama para mí.

- Nuestra Excalibur –murmuró palmeando el colchón y mirándome por primera vez.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunté. Encaminándome hacía allí con pasos cortos y vacilantes.

- Cuando era pequeño, mi padre solía contarme historias sobre el Rey Arturo y los caballeros de la tabla redonda. Sin embargo, esta, mi favorita, no me la contó hasta los quince o así.

Me arropó en cuanto quede horizontal sobre el colchón, haciendo caso omiso de mi rígida postura, con la vista clavada en el techo, continuando su relato con el mismo tono.

- Si conoces algo sobre esas historias... sabrás que Arturo quedó prendado de Ginebra, casi una niña, nada más verla... y que no descansó hasta sacarla del convento donde la tenían recluida sus padres, directamente para casarse con ella.

Asentí sin dejar de observar los nudos y dibujos de las betas del artesonado.

- Pues la amaba tanto que, leyendo el pánico en sus ojos en la noche de bodas, y no queriendo tenerla hasta que ella le correspondiese, tendió su espada sobre el centro del lecho nupcial diciendo: "Solamente tú, esposa mía, podrás retirarla o pasar sobre ella cuando y cuantas veces te plazca. Por mi parte, por mi honor de caballero, juró que jamás me moveré de mi lado". Y eso se repitió cada noche hasta que, finalmente, la propia Ginebra le impidió colocarla... Entregándosele completamente enamorada.

Guardé silencio, incapaz de disolver el nudo que la emoción había creado _atascando _mi garganta.

- Buenas noches, mi dulce Ginebra –suspiró dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Ian? –Conseguí articular.

- ¿Sí? –Inquirió, evidentemente aleta, aunque sin mover un solo músculo.

- Antes... cuándo has dicho que te gustaba... –dudé sobre si continuar o pedirle que lo olvidase.

- Si aquella noche hubiese perseguido a Kokoro en vez de a ti... –suspiró.– No niego que, tal vez, la hubiese besado en la euforia del momento. Pero desde luego tampoco me pasaría las noches en blanco pensando en ello..., ni mucho menos los días tratando de no repetirlo.

Jadeé ilusionada. Aferrándome al borde del colchón para mitigar la sensación de levitar, y llevándome al mismo tiempo la mano libre al galopante corazón, temerosa de que lo escuchase en el ominoso silencio que precedió a su declaración. Sin embargo, fue otra clase de_ ruidito_ lo que rompió tan mágico momento.

A pesar de las gruesas paredes y la sólida puerta de madera maciza que nos separaba, el sordo aunque fácilmente identificable golpeteo rítmico del cabecero de hierro forjado se encargó de ello.

- Ian...

- ¿Sí?

- Me gusta la idea de ir más despacio que ellos –adujé azorada. Esforzándome por pronunciar con naturalidad cada palabra– pero..., ¿te importaría pasar aquí abajo y abrazarme?

En principio, ambos teníamos muy claro que la idea era dormirme entre sus brazos... sin embargo, como dice una coplilla popular de mi _patria chica_: "El hombre es lumbre, la mujer estopa. Llega el diablo... y sopla que sopla"

FIN

.**_N/A: Por unos días estuve a punto de cambiarle el Raiting de M a T y dejarla en OS pero... encontré lo que llevaba escrito de la segunda parte y bueno... decidí volver a intentarlo.(¡Más de un año después!) Eso sí, creo que definitivamente renuncio a la escena lemmon entre kokoro y Jared...que le tenía prometida (lo que me bloqueó en su día) por dos razones... Primera. Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella y no me siento comoda escribiendo y publicando un lemmon sobre ella en esas condiciones... y segunda (la misma que me dejó bloqueada en su día)... A no ser que añadiese un Kokoro Pov (algo que veo como muy forzado) como metería eso en una historia contada en primera persona por mí (ELE) sin ser una voayer o como se escriba eso?._**

_**Algunas chicas piensan que esta historia esta escrita y pensada en conjunto con Kokoro, pues solamente me resta aclararles que no. Es un regalo que hice para ella y para mí misma en un ataque de locura XDD**_


End file.
